chaoticfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode: Kick It Off
This is the first episode of Battle Factors. Kaz comes in a 6-on-6 battle with a mysterious player named Sammy, and his codename is NewSam. Plot "Guys! Guys!" said Kaz, running to the Tom and Peyton. "Where's Sarah?" asked Kaz. "She went on a scanquest to scan some creature named Pandorris" said Tom. "Well, I have a match today with someone named Sammy. I heard he's pretty good" said Kaz. "Well, have fun, bro" said Peyton. Kaz ran to a battle planning table, where he planned his team. "Let's see, his names NewSam, so he must only use new creatures. Borth-Majar will be in the lead. He'll get a kick out of that" said Kaz, arming Borth-Majar with Xield. "Hmmm, I'll put Stelgar there, and Chaor here. Stelgar gets the Liquillizer, that'll boost his water attacks. Chaor'll get the Mowercycle. Magmon here, Iparu here, and Spyder here. Magmon with the Aqua Shield, Iparu with the Whepcrack, then Spyder gets the VileDriver. Perfect." Kaz left and went to the Imthor Drome. Sammy came in. Kaz put his team on, then Sammy put on his. "Huh? I've never seen those creatures before" said Kaz, looking at Sammy's team. Kaz attacked first. "Chaor attacks Dukkis." The location was Lava Pond. "I have to be careful to not lose the Mowercycle" said Kaz, generating it and getting on it. He rode all around on it. Sammy was on a ledge, looking around for Kaz. When Sammy saw Kaz riding around, he generated the Super Rider. He flew over Kaz, then blasted water. "AAAAH!" said Kaz, falling off the ledge. He grabbed onto it, then pulled himself on. He got back on the Mowercycle, then blasted. Sammy almost fell off. He pulled himself back on the Super Rider, then blasted air which blew the Mowercycle into the lava. Sammy blasted earth which took down half of Kaz's energy. Kaz was down to 15. "I really need to get my game back on" said Kaz. He did a Lavalanche attack. "Mugic time! CHAOTIC CHANNELING!" said Sammy. The mugic was 8 tunes. "What? That must be a special mugic" said Kaz, as he and Sammy teleported to Chaotic. Everyone watched them battle. Sammy blasted Kaz with a water attack. Kaz got coded. "What was that?" asked Kaz. "It was a very special mugic. It teleports the players and battlegear to Chaotic" replied Sammy. "Dukkis attacks Borth-Majar" said Sammy, turning into Dukkis. Kaz turned into Borth-Majar. The location was Tribal Stream. "This is weird" said Kaz, walking around slowly. Sammy had the Super Rider, and he was flying on it. He blasted fire down. Kaz quickly generated Xield and used it to block the fire. Kaz then flew up to Sammy and did a power pulse. Sammy got knocked out of the Super Rider. He jumped into the stream. Kaz flew after him. Kaz was in Sha-Kree Flats. Sammy was in Underworld City. "What happened?" asked Kaz to himself. Sammy blasted many attacks up. They landed back onto him. Sammy didn't stop until he coded himself. Kaz won. "What happened?" asked Kaz. "Tribal Stream has a stream that can travel to different locations in different tribes" answered Sammy. "Borth-Majar attacks Pandorris" said Kaz. "Wait, Pandorris? Sarah's trying to scan her" said Kaz to himself. The location was The Riverlands. "Perfect" said Sammy, turning into Pandorris. Kaz turned into Borth-Majar. He generated Xield and flew around. Sammy was on a Manta Rider, blasting water at Kaz. "AAAAH!" said Kaz, tumbling into the water and losing Xield. He kept crashing against rocks. "COTTONBALL STORM!" said Sammy, shooting one. Kaz tumbled out of the waterfall and onto a sharp rock. "I can't take one more hit" said Kaz. "OLOGY GENE!" said Sammy, shooting a green blast into the air that became a dragon. The dragon blasted Kaz with fire, then he got coded. "Pandorris attacks Stelgar" said Sammy. Kaz won by firing water at Sammy. "Stelgar attacks Zombess" said Kaz. Sammy won by hurling a boulder at Kaz. "Magmon attacks Zombess" said Kaz. Kaz won by doing a Lavalanche. "Mare Greent attacks Magmon!" said Sammy. The location was Gothos Tower. Sammy had the Attack Staff. Kaz roamed around. Sammy flew behind him and used the attack staff to use a Lavalanche, then did a Electro Stake. Kaz quickly turned around and used the Aqua Shield to block Lavalanche. Electro Stake hit him, though. "LAVALANCHE!" said Kaz, firing one. It reflected off of the Aqua Shield and back on Kaz. "Aqua Shield and fire attacks. Bad combination" said Sammy, using the Attack Staff to use a Vine Snare and take the Aqua Shield. "Let me take that off your hands" said Sammy, swirling it around and firing it back at Kaz. Kaz dropped out the window. "ELECTRO STAKE!" said Sammy, firing one. Kaz was down to 10. Kaz did a lot of Lavalanches. Sammy was down to 5. "ENERGETIC ENCOUNTER!" said Sammy, using a mugic. Kaz was down to 5 and Sammy was down to 10. "OLOGY GENE!" said Sammy, firing one. Sammy won the battle. "Spyder attacks Mare Greent" said Kaz. Kaz won by firing many bursts of energy. "Manttarr attacks Spyder" said Sammy. Sammy won by firing lots of water from the Manta Rider. "Iparu attacks Dukkagon" said Kaz. Kaz won by shapeshifting into a Whepcrack, then using both. "Manttarr attacks Iparu" said Sammy, warming up for his last battle. "Let's get chaotic!" said Kaz. The location was The Tri. Kaz shapeshifted into a tumbleweed and tumbled in disquise. Unfortunately, Sammy saw him shapeshift, then put his Manta Rider in the water. He jumped on it and fired it. Kaz was blasted. Kaz used his Whepcrack to whip Sammy off the Manta Rider. Sammy got back on and kept firing. Kaz shapeshifted into a Manta Rider and blasted lots of water. Kaz was blasted a lot more. "Oh come on, double the blast couldn't stop me" said Kaz. "Let's just see. MELODY OF MEMORIES!" said Sammy, casting a mugic. It teleported him and his Manta Rider to the past when his past self started blasting. Present Sammy blasted Kaz, too. Both Sammies blasted. Sammy won the match. Later, Kaz went to Tom, Peyton, and Sarah. "So, how'd the match go?" asked Sarah. "He lost" said Tom. "But check this out. Me and Peyton went over to a new location called Tribal Stream. I scanned it and Peyton scanned a new Mipedian named Manttarr." "When?" asked Kaz. "In the middle of your match. But we made it back in time for the end" replied Peyton. "And I got a new scan of Pandorris" said Sarah, sitting down. "I'll be right back" said Kaz, teleporting somewhere. Kaz was in Underworld City to meet up with H'earring. "Anything new?" asked Kaz. "There's a new mugic named Melody of Memories, and I was able to get it" said H'earring, holding it out for Kaz to scan it. After Kaz scanned it, he said, "This is a great day. As long as I don't tell my friends." The episode ended. Category:Episodes